Marauders Headcannons
by Moony-is-my-life
Summary: Just a bunch of ridiculous Headcannons, Jily and Wolfstar.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **You better not skip this. I know most people skip the Author's Note but just DON'T SKIP!**

 **This story will contain Wolfstar and Jily (Remus/Sirius and James/Lily).**

 **Warning: Some Severus bashing.**

 **KEEP READING!**

 **Please review you guys! I love ideas for new headcanons or just plain feedback telling me how I'm doing. :)**

 **Okay, I'm gonna stop talking so you can read. Enjoy!**

 **-Moony-is-my-life**


	2. Mirror of Erised

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
It had been exciting for all of the boys when they stumbled upon the mirror, but once they saw what the piece of glass had to say, it was a whole different story.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
 **Remus:** After being pushed forward by James, Remus finally saw what he really wanted. At first, it was just him, James, Sirius, and Peter in front of the Black Lake. But then Remus noticed something else, the full moon was rising. Yet Mirror-Remus just waved, no blood, no pain, no tears, and no transformation at all. That wasn't it, either, no pink scars crisscrossed his face like normal. He wasn't a werewolf.

Later in life, around the sixth year, Remus revisited the mirror, alone. This time it was different. There was no Peter or James, just him and Sirius, holding hands and smiling at each other.

It was then Remus realized he was in love with Sirius.

 **Sirius:** There was definitely something wrong with this mirror. It just wasn't possible. There was his mother, stroking his hair and telling him how proud she was that he was in Gryffindor while his father stared down at him with a look of pride on his face while Regulus babbled to Sirius all about how he was his role model and how he loved him so. Then there was James, Remus, and Peter, all smiling at him with friendly waves.

Sirius never visited the mirror again, but if he did he would see him and Remus holding hands, smiling at each other.  
 **  
James:** It was Lily. Only this time she wasn't glaring at him with looks of pure loathing or firing hex after hex at him. She was holding his hand and occasionally pecking him on the cheek.

James also never went back, but if he did he would've seen the same thing as before, only there would be a small black-haired boy with green eyes smiling at him, no scar visible on his forehead.

 **Peter:** Peter just saw cheese.

But later when the mirror was moved to Malfoy Manor Peter saw it, his friends were smiling at him, alive and whole. He realized his mistake, but it was too late to go back.


	3. The Ships of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I only own Elanor and Gregory.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The professors of Hogwarts tended to bet on the relationships budding around the school during their free-time.

Dumbledore was the boss when it came to gay couples, considering him being gay himself.

Pomfrey had a watchful eye and paired only those she believed belong together.

McGonagall tended to ship only Gryffindors because it was easier and paired them up together for projects in her class.

Slughorn was quite good when it came to matchmaking pureblood Slytherins (based off of connections and the latest gossip of the Malfoy family).

Pomona Sprout shipped everyone, even the professors. (No one knew about this besides Sprout and Slughorn. They both bet that Pomfrey and McGonagall would one day end up together. )

Professor Kettleburn always shipped the most random people, so he always tried to bring down the other professor's ships instead of choosing something that actually made sense.

-So far Dumbledore is in the lead with Remus/Sirius, Dorcas/Marlene, Crabbe/Nott (he caught them snogging in an unused classroom), and Elanor/Gregory.


	4. Showers

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sirius:** Sirius loves taking showers, mainly because it gives him an excuse to sing the lamest, cheesiest, Disney songs ever created at the top of his lungs mainly to annoy his friends who first thought someone was killing a banshee.

 **Remus:** Remus prefers long and warm showers, especially after the full moon. But for some reason, he likes showering once everyone's in bed, so no one even knew if Remus showered at all. They finally found out in the 5th year after a drunken Sirius crashed in with vomit all over his shirt.

 **Peter:** Peter absolutely hates showering and only showers once a week, much to the dismay of his roommates.

 **James:** Contrary to popular belief, James hates being dirty and showers for a whole hour after quidditch practice. Sometimes he and Sirius have singing contests that pretty much everyone can hear. And every once in a while Remus will join in because he has an amazing voice, but very quietly so no one can hear. James is the main reason the marauders have no hot water.


	5. Fluffy Remus

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus loved jumpers. Especially the really ugly ones that no one wants even though they are really comfortable, those are Remus' favorites.

Pretty much everyone in Gryffindor and their year knew, so that's why everyone all got Remus an ugly jumper each Christmas. Because there's nothing better than curling up to a fluffy Remus in the common room in front of the fire with warm butter beers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note: REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Mcgonagall's Marauders

Contary to popular belief, Mcgonagall actually cared very deeply for each of the marauders, especially Remus.

If you look very closely, sometimes you can see the faintest trace of a smile on her face when the boy's pull off a brilliant prank or a flash of sympathy and care in her eyes when she sees Remus struggling to hide a limp after a full moon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sirius-** One time Mcgonagall gave Sirius a detention in her office after he hexed Bellatrix because she was taunting him and his friends. But instead of making him clean out cauldron bottoms or clean the corridors without magic, she took him into her office were Sirius and her ate biscuits and talked about his family and other things. And after that Sirius never really let Bellatrix's taunts or Regulus' teasing get to him and he exacted all his revenge through humiliating pranks that brought an elusive smile to Mcgonagall's face.

 **Remus-** Remus was easily Mcgonagall's favorite marauder. Sometimes if you were to venture into the infirmary the morning after the fall moon you would see a very tired Mcgonagall holding an unoncious Lupin's hand as he slept, as discovered by the other marauders on the fifth full moon of their third year, they still have the photographic evidence (much to Remus' embarrasment.) And every once in awhile Remus would visit Mcgonagall after a particulary bad moon for some chocolate eclairs and tea. (It was actually Mcgonagall who convinced Remus to make a move on Sirius, mainly because Sirius confessed to her his love for a particular werewolf.)

 **James-** James was called into Mcgonagall's office one day after he tried serenading Lily Evans from the top of the table and was painfully rejected in front of the entire school. But instead of the detention he was expecting, she gave him some much needed love advice over tea and biscuits. Needless to say, James never teased Sirius or Remus about their meetings with Mcgonagall.

 **Peter-** Peter was everything bullies looked for in a victim: insecure, weak, and dumb. As a result Peter was often bullied relentlessly by Slytherins, especially when his friends weren't around to protect him. But the ever-wonderful Mcgonagall confronted him one day after he failed to turn in hizs essay on Animagi, (Peter actually was very good when it came to homework and never forgot to turn it in the day it was due), so naturally Mcgonagall did some investigating and also brought Pettigrew to her office where she comforted him over peppermint tea.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

James and Lily vowed to name Mcgonagall their child's godmother, so that's exactly what they did. Even if Harry never knew.


	7. Before A Stag, A Rat, And A Dog

**Okay I know this is another Minerva/Marauders headcanon and I know, I just love them so freaking much it's ridiculous. Sorry, not sorry. ;)**

 **Warning: One swear word.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before the stag, the rat, and the dog, there was the cat.

Now let it never be said that Minerva McGonagall did not care about her students, for McGonagall loved them all as her own children, some more than others.

For example, Remus Lupin. The first time McGonagall saw him she knew he was special, and not because of his lycanthropy. He was quiet, withdrawn, and awkward, but he was kind, kinder than most. So when Minerva first laid eyes on the trembling, sopping wet, terrified student in the back of the sorting line she knew she had to protect him from the cruel world. So that's exactly what she did.

The first full moon was going to bad and Minerva knew it. Ever since meeting Remus she'd spent her time studying werewolves and their habits, and she was repulsed. The way people described them was awful. Most of the books she could lay her hands on claimed they were blood-thirsty animals with no ounce of intelligence or self-control. Well, that was nothing like the little Lycan she knew. For fuck's sake, she'd seen the boy place a spider gently outside after stopping James Potter from stepping on it when it crawled over his book! No monster would do that.

So naturally Minerva let her motherly instincts out-weigh her sense of what's wrong and what's right and she followed Lupin into the shrieking shack as a cat.

She stayed. She watched the transformation with horrified eyes and after it was done, distracted the small tan wolf by playing with it. And at the end of the night when the sun was just barely coming up, the wolf changed back into the broken little boy with numerous scars, cuts, and bruises he had received during the night despite Minerva's distractions. He whimpered and her attention switched back to him.

So the normally professional and tough professor gently settled herself next to Remus as a cat and pushed back into his chest in an effort to keep him warm.

And that was how Poppy Pomfrey found them an hour later. And even though Minerva didn't sleep at all she still helped carry him back to the castle wrapped in a blanket.

Remus never forgot the cat who helped him through his first transformation at Hogwarts. Even though he did blush a furious red to rival Gryffindor colors when McGonagall demonstrated the animagus transformation, Minerva did find a card and a chocolate frog on her desk that next morning.

And McGonagall never forgot the image of the injured child covered in his own blood.

Years passes and at the end of the fifth year, Minerva decided to once again check up on her favorite student. She switched into her feline form and quietly padded up to the willow and crawled inside.

But instead of hearing the shaky breaths of a werewolf about to change, she heard laughter. Confusedly, she stalked up to the door and peeked inside.

Inside stood James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, all hugging a crying Remus Lupin.

Minerva shifted back into her human form and made to go check on the boy. But she stopped when he raised his head and smiled a tearful smile.

"You guys are bloody brilliant you know that," he said while still hugging his friends.

And to Minerva's shock James, Sirius, and Peter all shifted into animals, a stag, a dog, and a rat.

She could feel tears coming to her eyes. The children who often goofed off in her class and planned pranks, and gossiped were animagi. Not only was it an incredibly proud moment of hers, but a heartfelt one, too. James who regularly was given detention for hexing one Severus Snape, Sirius who was frequently visiting the hospital wing due to aggravating his relatives, and Peter who went along with it just for the sake of being spared, were animagi for their werewolf friend.

Silently Minerva slipped back into her cat form and padded up to the castle, listening distantly to the bark of a dog, the howl of a wolf, and the hoofbeats of a stag in the distance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Oh my gosh! This one is easily my favorite headcanons now. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Madame Pomfrey

**Ta-Da! Another headcanon! I really should be updating/editing my other fics, but I'm lazy so no. Maybe later.**

 **Disclaimer: My friend told me I don't own Harry Potter. How rude!**

 **WARNINGS:** **Trans!Remus and angst.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus Lupin coming to the hospital wing with a high fever and terrified eyes before his first transformation at the school. Madame Pomfrey's heart going out to the little boy. She had had her doubts about treating a werewolf, but she put them aside to help Lupin.

Remus Lupin coming to her near the middle of the second year in a panic because his friends know he's a werewolf and he thinks he needs to leave Hogwarts immediately. Madame Pomfrey hugging him and stroking his hair until he calmed down, trying to convince him that his friends will still love him. Madame Pomfrey slipping a bit of chocolate into Peter, Sirius, James' desks after she sees the group once together.

Remus Lupin coming to her in the middle of the night in the third year, trying to rub away tears because his period started and now there's blood everywhere. Madame Pomfrey bringing him to sit on one of the beds so she can explain puberty and the hormone-blocking spells and potions for him. After, she gives him a small bag of what he'll need and a bar of chocolate and a hug.

Remus Lupin hurting himself quite badly during a full moon and Madame Pomfrey carrying him back up to the castle. When she tucks him in and brushes his hair away, he mutters, "Thanks, mum," before falling back to sleep. Pomfrey cried that night because she's always wanted a child but she can't have one herself, only now her son (kind of) is resting in the other room. **(A/N: I did not put 'kind of' because he's transgender. I put it there because he's not her biological son or adopted.)**

Remus Lupin worriedly coming to Madame Pomfrey on afternoon because he hasn't been feeling well. Madame Pomfrey holding him as he cries when she explains that he's pregnant.

Remus Lupin quietly asking her to come with him to get an abortion. Madame Pomfrey holding his hand the entire time. She respects him and doesn't question it when he grabs her hand again after.

Remus Lupin refusing to eat, talk, or do much of anything after The Prank. Madame Pomfrey forcing food and medicine down his throat because she refuses to lose him because she really does love her child.

Remus Lupin returning at the age of 33 to work at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey crying and hugging him and refusing to let go because she hasn't seen her precious baby in twelve years.

Remus Lupin tearfully explaining to Madame Pomfrey at the middle of Harry's fifth year that he's pregnant again with Sirius' child. Only this time they've decided to keep it. Madame Pomfrey immedaintly and happily accepting his request for her to be the godmother.

Remus Lupin considering suicide after the miscarriage of his child and Sirius' death. Madame Pomfrey comforting him and holding him afterward.

Madame Pomfrey sobbing over Remus Lupin's dead body because her child was gone forever and could never come back.

Remus Lupin being the one to greet Madame Pomfrey when she peacefully passes away in her sleep at the age of eighty-one.


End file.
